


Knowing and Unknowing

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Day 6 of tma femslash week!  Today's prompt was Recovery.I figured there was no way Basira got out of the explosion at the Unknowing without at least some injuries, so I set this in the hospital after everything that went down at the House of Wax.  Melanie refuses to leave Basira's side until she has recovered.





	Knowing and Unknowing

When Basira awoke, she practically leapt out of the hospital bed. Or, she tried to. Her body didn't let her, but that didn’t stop the fear that coursed through her veins as consciousness reclaimed her. 

What was real? It didn’t seem like the House of Wax, like the Unknowing, but it would hardly be the strangest thing she’d encountered there…

She glanced around for a weapon or a door or some way to break free from this loop. Instead, her eyes landed on a familiar face, curled up in the chair beside her bed. 

Melanie’s eyes were closed, and she snored softly. The moment Basira saw her, her fear faded, and she took a deep breath at long last. If Melanie was there, then it was over, and she was safe. She’d always be safe if Melanie was there. 

The spike of adrenaline that hit Basira when she woke up was enough to set the heart monitor beeping faster, and the change in noise and volume seemed to be enough to shake Melanie awake. Groggily, she looked around to take in her surroundings, and then met Basira’s gaze. 

It took a moment for her to process, but then she launched herself out of the chair and knelt beside Basira, grabbing her hand and holding it tight. 

“You’re alright!” She cried quietly. “You’re alright.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Not too long, I suppose. Probably not long enough for me to be this worried. Almost two days? They said you would wake up, but then you didn’t, and I…”

Basira used what little energy she could muster to squeeze Melanie’s hand back. 

“It worked then?”

“Yeah, I guess. But… well-”

“You can tell me the bad news later. Right now, I’m just happy we’re both alive and not consumed by some unintelligible monstrosity.”

Melanie let out a breathy chuckle and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. God, I’m so glad you’re alright. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t.”

“Well, thankfully we don’t have to worry about that now.” 

Melanie kissed the back of Basira’s hand, long and slow, not willing to give up any contact in case Basira would be ripped away from her again. They’d known the risks when going into the Unknowing, but that didn’t make the thought of losing the person they cared about most in this world any easier to stomach.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be awake,” Basira admitted, her voice quiet. “I’m still really, really tired.”

“That’s okay.”

“Please, don’t leave. Stay here. If you hadn’t been there when I woke up, if you hadn’t…”

Melanie crawled up into the bed beside Basira, squeezing herself into the small space available.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.”

She pressed a kiss to Basira’s forehead, and then laughed. 

“They’ve already tried to kick me out several times,” Melanie said. “‘Visiting hours are over, ma’am, you’ve got to go home, you can come back tomorrow, blah blah blah.’ They can’t stop me from breaking back in here.”

Basira chuckled and her entire body shook with the effort. “I love you, Melanie.”

“I love you, too. And I’m glad you’re okay. Now, get some rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” She paused, then added, “Well, I’ll be in the room at least. The nurses may not be thrilled with me up next to you like this.”

“What, you’ll let them kick you out of my bed but not out of my room? That doesn’t seem right,” Basira teased as her eyes started to close.

“You know what? You’re absolutely right. If otherworldly horrors can’t keep me from you, there’s no way hospital staff can stand a chance.”

As Basira drifted back off to sleep, a smile on her face, she knew that she was safe. No matter what might come, she had Melanie there with her, and that would always be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again to tmafemslashweek.tumblr.com for this event!  
> Head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com for more of my writing or come chat at my personal, moirasberet.tumblr.com <3


End file.
